


The Observation Diary of the Tiniest Marmoran Agent

by Fiery_Mullet



Series: Dorks of Marmora [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: The Blade of Marmora has a new recruit. He's Galra, but he's tiny. He's not purple. And he's not hairy. He intrigues them, so the agents decide to give in to their curiosity and observe him while properly taking notes. It's all part of research. After all, in order to work together, they need to know each other well.





	The Observation Diary of the Tiniest Marmoran Agent

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is a more on the serious side, given whose log it is. But it gets better from here... Depending on whose log it is xD

“So I really am Galra after all…”

 

The boy said, looking at his newly awakened Luxite blade with clarity in his eyes. ‘After all’ implied confirmation, which meant he did not come to the Blade of Marmora’s base completely ignorant. He had the answer all along, sought and found it all on his own. What he needed was simply confirmation.

 

He had wit. He was skilled in the fighting arts. He was swift and moved deftly with his dagger. For a moment, it was regrettable but it seemed like we had to make him leave. However, the young man pulled through. There was a festive air in the base- something that has never been felt here since the organization was founded. Except that one time, when news of one of the leadership giving birth had reached headquarters. Perhaps it is fate that he also happened to be the bearer of her sword.

 

“Keith!”

 

The Black Paladin’s troubled voice dispersed the triumphant atmosphere. The pilot of the Red Lion had just collapsed in his friend’s arms. I approached them and took a closer look at Keith.

 

“Come with me. Our doctors will tend to him right away.”

 

The Black Paladin motioned to lift his friend up, but the Red Paladin held his arm. He forced himself up, face grimacing in pain with each movement. The older of the two looked on with a concerned face.

 

“Keith, are you okay?”

 

“I’m- I’m fine. We don’t have time. We need to back to the castle. I- Red and I will manage the route back.”

 

Focus on the mission was ingrained in every Marmoran agent, so was resilience and selflessness. Keith already possessed these qualities for someone who was so young, and whose time in war was but a blink compared to how long even the newest of the Blades have been fighting.

 

Shiro helped him up, supporting him with both hands, then held him up as we made our way to the Red Lion along with my right-hand man, Antok. The moment he sat on the pilot's seat, ‘he had his game face on’, as humans would say it, according to our Blade operative who had stayed on Earth.

 

The lion took off, and the toughest part of the journey was following the same route to come in, while carefully avoiding the gravitational pulls of both the black holes as well as the sun. Every turn elicited a hiss of pain from the young pilot, but even the agony of moving his injured arm and beaten up body did not make his flying skills any less impressive.

 

As soon as the Red Lion had safely reached the end of the route, the Black Paladin contacted the Altean Castleship to let the Princess know we were heading back. The younger Paladin, at the last of his strength, shifted the control to autopilot merely half a tick before he passed out.

 

I immediately attached a first aid device on his shoulder.

 

“What is that?”, asked Shiro, eyeing the gadget curiously.

 

“It’s a first aid tool the Blade of Marmora’s best doctors and engineers designed. With this, an agent’s body is scanned for injuries and, with the use of nanotechnology, subsequently treated.”

 

“So it will heal Keith. Thank you.” Shiro smiled, then shifted his gaze to the unconscious Paladin.

 

“Yes, but he will still need to rest to let his body fully recover.”

 

It has been many deca-phoebs since we last had a new recruit. This young Galra may be the youngest we’ve ever had. But what he lacked for in years was more than covered by his skills, wit, determination, and above all, the resilience even older much older Galra soldiers do not posses.

 

It was no wonder his mother’s Luxite sword deemed him worthy.

 

 

Agent 001

Kolivan


End file.
